Zootopia: Finding Family
by TheLittleGrimSoldier
Summary: In the human world, set a few months after "Zootopia", a several girls on a bus that crashed are apparently dead. One of the girls, G.V. Jenson, only ends up in the world of Zootopia. Which has become of something that has returned to haunt her again. To make matters worse, she's stuck with an annoying and mischievous liger cub who she needs to return to his mother. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: GV

**Hi, for those of you who are reading this I'm TheLittleGrimSoldier. This is my first ever fan fiction I ever written in my life, so I'm a little nervous about this. If I made any mistakes in this fan fiction please let me know in the reviews, I'm open to any constructive critisism that'll help me with this story.**

 **This is a Zootopia fan fiction, I watched the movie and it was AWESOME. I might be a little too late, but I really want to do this.**

 **The first chapter might not feature anything related to Zootopia so forgive me if you're not happy with that.**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney not me. I only own G.V. Kang, this story, and any characters not from Zootopia**

 **Let's Begin.**

* * *

As G.V. rubs her eyes from the flash of the annoying paparazzi and press, she makes herself comfortable in the bus seat she recently got on after tagging along with her cousin Imogen, or Molly, to escape the celebrity-crazy horde. Her tense body relaxes, and her breathing slows as she drops her duffle bag next to her.

This was the fifth time this happened today. _The media has no mercy for celebrities, or their spawn in this case. For christ's sake! They're going to kill some eventually with that kind of activity!_ G.V. ponders to herself.

As she sinks into her seat, G.V. traces back to the reason why the mob was chasing her, in the first place: G.V.'s mother and her career downfall. A topic G.V. would rather not discuss at the moment. All she can say for now is that it had a lot to do with mouthing off fans, lately starring in a number of _really_ bad movies, some controversial feuds with two singers and just recently a thespian, and a report of a violent outburst by using very _very_ homophobic slurs on set while filming. And some more stuff...

 _This is beyond ridiculous right now. Mom, you're not even trying to do better._ G.V. internally groans at how far her mother has come, as she scrolls the screen of her phone to check the news. _I swear. If I see Mom's name in one more celebrity news article, I am throwing my phone out the window and myself with it..._

Unfortunately for her, fate has an unforgivable, and let's be honest kind of hilarious, sense of irony. As G.V. continues to scroll down to the latest news, a sentence in large font words only adds to the already exasperating and disappointing moment.

GLORIA JENSON SUPPORTS

DONALD TRUMP

All G.V. could do was clench the phone that is in her right hand, as her left is ripping away at her leggings and gymnastics warm up jacket. Feelings of anger and exasperation involuntarily surge through her stomach, which reaches to her chest, and then her brain, which sends random unpleasant signals throughout her body. G.V. didn't hide her clearly irritated face, but in all honesty, she doesn't care to conceal it anymore. and it didn't go unnoticed by Molly.

"You read the latest didn't you?" Molly sympathetically smiles at her, in an obvious attempt to lighten G.V.'s dispirited mood.

All she could do is sigh at her cousin, "You don't have to share your pity with me, It's been becoming way too much for the past three years." G.V. replies through clenched teeth while rubbing her forehead.

Molly rubs her arm reassurance, attempting to soothe her. "I understand how unfair it feels, Genny, but for your own sake. Try to hang in there, okay?"

All G.V. could do is give a dispirited smile, still not feeling any better. She keeps all remarks and feelings to herself, as she relaxes in her bus seat, keeping her duffle bag extremely close to her lap. "Thanks."

Molly continues to rub her arm, "Try to move past it, G.V. It won't be long until the press find some more celebrity news to pick on. Besides you still have your rhythmic gymnastics to focus on, so maybe it won't be that horrible."

When G.V. hears the sport's name, she cringes and becomes grimm at the same time. "Actually that's what I was about to tell you. I'm quitting rhythmic gymnastics."

Molly's eyes slightly widen at the revelation, "Could you be more specific? You're quitting gymnastics, for several of months? A year? Or- "

"I'm quitting rhythmic gymnastics, for life." G.V. replies through clenched teeth, "If you're thinking about asking me why, keep it to yourself. And while we're still on the topic, don't even try to persuade or convince me either. I guarantee you, it's not going to work."

Molly, slightly startled, makes the correct move not to do any of the following to G.V., "Alright then, I promise I won't pry."

"Good." G.V. nods, feeling at peace at the moment.

She looks at her surroundings, only to see some other teenaged young girls on the bus as well. And a rather frantic-looking bus driver. _I bet none of these girls' moms said they support Donald Trump, or caused one of Hollywood's 'cutest' couples to split._

As unfair G.V. seems to be toward her mother, she does have her personal reasons. Gloria has become complicated person ever since she moved to California, and never seems to have any reservations for people worth regarding. Especially her family. And because of this, G.V. harbors some intense feelings of anger and genuine hate towards Gloria.

The only person who seems to still be hanging in there is her dad, Jacob Kang. G.V.'s dad wasn't anything special. He was just a lawyer. He and Gloria had some blowup that led them to divorce. After Gloria's career undoing, Jacob and G.V. received at least forty-percent of the crap intentionally aimed for Gloria. They have the press, tabloids, paparazzi, and the media in general chasing them. Figuratively and literally.

However, when G.V. looks at Jacob, compared to herself. Jacob was always stronger than her. Emotionally of course, not physically. He's pretty pathetic when in the gym. He always puts on this stoic face. Every once in awhile he would tell G.V. he was okay. And most importantly, he actually took care of her. Jacob was so reserved, and always keeping his emotions in check. At least that what G.V. would think. She would stealthily check on her father to see if he lets out his feelings when G.V. wasn't with him this whole time. She would always check, and not a single tear was shed. Jacob didn't even say anything regarding his actual feelings.

Maybe he knew G.V. was hiding, or maybe he doesn't feel affected by everything that has happened to both of them. It didn't really matter to G.V. now that she's in her 3rd year of college, but it still bothers her. Ever since she left her home for college, _I swear_ , G.V. could hear him crying all the way from home when she's trying to sleep in her empty dorm.

G.V. must have been so deep in her thoughts, because right now, she's not even paying attention to the current emergency that just happened a minute and thirty seconds ago. However, she does feel someone grabbing her shoulders and shaking her in a crazy manner.

"GENNY! G.V.! G.V.!" Molly frantically tries to grab G.V.'s attention by grabbing her shoulders, "GENEVIEVE!"

"W-what-?!" G.V. responds to her full name, "-did I just miss?"

"Something happened to the driver and now we're going off in the wrong direction!"

"What the hell could happen to the driver?! Didn't he look okay a while ago?!"

"He fainted and now he's not responding!" One of the girls G.V. saw earlier informs, running to the driver's seat, "Someone check his pulse! Now!"

"I will!" Molly volunteers, along with another girl.

"I'll check the back emergency door!" G.V. quickly gets up from her seat and runs towards the door.

"I'll help!" A different girl offers and catches up with G.V.

The two attempt to pry the emergency door open, the girl even whips out a pocket knife and uses it in an attempt to somehow unscrew something to that can open the _goddamn_ door.

"It's not working! Why. Isn't. WORKING?!" The girl rants, frustrated.

"Did you get it open yet?!" The girl who is helping Molly yells.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" G.V. gestures at the unopened door cuttingly, "It's wide open! We should just jump right now! And let's all join hands while we're at it, just for the sake of- DOES IT LOOK LIKE THE GODDAMN DOOR IS OPEN TO YOU!?"

"Now is NOT the time G.V.!" Molly shouts at her frantically.

"Forget about that door! Help me open the other emergency exits!" The girl shouts.

In a panic-stricken frenzy, the pair go to every emergency exit available on the still-moving-bus, shaking and pulling at each handles of each exit. Nothing.

"NONE OF THESE DOORS WON'T OPEN DAMMIT!" The girl screams while jerks at the next exit.

"This steering wheel is useless! The bus isn't going anywhere else!" The girl at the driver's seat yells.

"And the driver isn't responding! He probably had a heart attack!" The girl next to Molly shouts.

"Nothing's working in this bus anymore!" G.V. yells in a fit of rage and frustration.

Driver's Seat Girl looks through the windshield as her face drains pale, "We're headed in the construction of that broken bridge!"

G.V. pokes herself out an open window to see what's in store for them right ahead.

 _F**k_.

The distance between the surface and the bridge seems to be a whopping half a mile. And the surface is practically a water of the river. A two. Mile. Wide. River. And the bus continues to drive towards the edge of the broken bridge. The accident clearly left a messy and dangerous gap in the bridge. No denying will help them now. They were screwed for sure.

Nevertheless, it didn't stop G.V. in her already vain attempt to open a single _goddamn_ exit. She pulls herself out the window and reaches to the nearest one and grapples to get it open. "Open! Open! For f**k's sake! OPEN!"

The situation is becoming more frustrating than alarming or nerve-racking. At least for G.V. She feels so stupid for still trying when the group's chances of survival were clearly decreasing in quick drastic measures. Why is she even trying at all? _Wait a minute. Why_ _am_ _I still trying? I should have given up some point way before I even did try! Why the hell am I still helping NOW!?_

G.V.'s body tends to have a mind of its own ever since she took rhythmic gymnastics, and right now was undoubtedly no exception. Her hands are still on the the handles of the goddamn exit with no end results that would salvage all of them for at least a measly second.

In the cloudy moment of fear and desperation, G.V. looks around her right shoulder to she sees each of the girls in the bus doing their part in the hopeless situation. Molly and Heart Attack Girl were still trying to resurrect the bus driver plucking aid kits from the shelves and putting them to use. Emergency Exit Girl is pretty much in the same situation as G.V. Trying to open on exit after the other. With the time gone by so far, all of their actions will one way or another end to no purpose, and eventually end up in the same place. Death.

All the sudden, G.V. feels light-headed. Yet she's still tugging at the exit. Her vision begins to falter, her ears no longer pick up the sounds of alarm and panic, and she instantly felt like she was floating with infinite space surrounding her. As her feet left the floor. _Or the floor left my feet._

Whatever _the hell_ was happening, it feels as if death is in the process of taking her away. _It feels… nice. I feel like I'm safe. From the crap that comes with my bitchy mom. If this is what death feels like, I would've killed myself a long time ago. Maybe Mom would finally notice me if I did. Just like when I was younger._

G.V. can feel so much lift off her shoulders. She hadn't exactly expected to die from a bus accident, but compared to living. It felt untroubled and a release for her. _I wonder. How will Mom react when she learns? Would she dodge it and drink like she always did with me and dad? Or would she actually care? Or even more unlikely: be sad even?_

All G.V. could do was ask questions beyond her control. There are so many things that leave her unscratched itches in life, especially her mom. Will my mom bother to be sad at all?

All feelings of tranquility leave G.V. for a moment when her body crashes into the surface something hard and cold, but definitely not the floor of the bus, and definitely not the surface of the river. She rolls a little bit from the concussion, yet she can't feel any pain. And her eyes feel too heavy to open, but it only adds more to now relaxing moment. G.V. couldn't hear much, which is totally fine with her. It only makes the mood more peaceful.

G.V. feels herself fade into sleep from the exhaustion she received in her lifetime. _I wouldn't mind if it was like this for a while longer, I don't have to take or listen crap for anyone now!_

As finished as she feels right now, G.V. far from done in her life. She may feel safe and relaxed, but fate is still not satisfied. She's just somewhere that she's _far_ from familiar with. Very, _very_ , far from familiar. For now she's unaware that she's in city that is recently saved by an unlikely duo of a rabbit and a fox. The words "modern, civilized world that is entirely animal" should give an idea of what's in store, but G.V.'s going to have to see it for herself. Whether she likes it or not.

* * *

 **I'm still new to this website. I you could let me know on any tips that would help me with getting used to posting fan fiction. I'd really be glad. I hope you enjoyed this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cheong

**Hey guys, once again! I'm in a hurry right now so I'll make this quick. This chapter introduces new characters and takes place in Zootopia finally!**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia belongs to Disney, this story and any characters not from Zootopia are mine**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I am at the ends of my wits, Ms. Fang! With each day you are more late, more incompetent, and more unreliable!"

Cheong, bowing her head, winces every now and then as her boss and owner of the restaurant she works in, Andrew Antelloyde berates her in the empty storage room away from the other employees. Thankfully, sparing her the embarrassment.

"I-i didn't do this deliberately sir. You'll have to excuse me Mr. Antellyode. It's just that my personal struggles have been catching up with me." Cheong nervously responds to the antelope, "This doesn't usually happen at- "

"You'll have to come up with better excuses than THAT Ms. Fang!" Antellyode snaps at Cheong clearly frustrated and done with, "Because they are run. Ing. Dry!"

He aggressively pokes Cheong in the shoulder as he speaks out each syllable through his teeth. Slowly but surely breaking Cheong's self esteem bit by bit. Even though it already hurts.

"You are THIS…" Antellyode puts his two hooves together so close that there wasn't even any space at all, "...CLOSE! To being fired! If I wasn't so low on employees!"

Cheong can only close her eyes as Antellyode's words add fuel to the fire. She is not willing to let her temper detonate in front of her boss. Cheong has seen one mammal try and stand up to him before, a badger if she remembers correctly. The way Antellyode fired the employee was incredibly worthy of being captured on a reality show. _It was just that bad!_

"Look at yourself. You're not even listening to me!" Cheong snaps back to reality.

"Uh- What?" Cheong, flustered and embarrassed, her mind snaps back to Antellyode.

All he did was snarl in return. The sight was painful, whilst comical in addition. Antellyode inhales sharply and looks at Cheong long and hard. "Just get out and do as I say. You'll get your paycheck tomorrow."

Cheong's tense body relaxes as she quietly exhales. In both relief, and shame. "As you wish, sir." She quickly exits the stuffy storage room, into the much less musty inside of the restaurant, Antellyode's Appetizers. The staff, well what's left of the staff that is, come up to Cheong and ask her the same questions they ask any mammal who was given "constructive criticism" by Antellyode.

"What did he say this time?"

"Did he fire you?"

"Did he threaten to take your tips again?"

"Is it true that whenever he get's pissed off his horns fall off?"

The last one was rather enthusiastic than concerning. Even though it was nice knowing Cheong wasn't alone, parts of her still feel, concealed. Isolated. Even a little trapped as well.

Rather than complaining, Cheong conducts a soft smile for her coworkers. "He was a bit more mild this time. He didn't yell nearly as much as he usually does, so I'm fine."

Her coworkers stare at her skeptically, but they slowly and eventually leave her alone and return to their work. Cheong relaxes slightly as she composes herself back into work mode. She silently cleans unused utensils and windows for the about next one and a half hours, keeping check of the clock's time every now and then. By the time she was done with her work, it was the afternoon, somewhere late at four o'clock. Cheong prepares to leave with the intent of returning the next day to work for her due.

"I don't want you to get scolded by Antellyode again Cheong," a younger co worker, Julie Barker, a wolf preparing to leave along with her. "Do you think you can come early tomorrow for your own sake?"

Cheong weakly smiles at the young wolf's concern, and sadly shakes her head. "I can try, but you know me by now Julie. I can't keep any promises."

Julie only responds by sighing in defeat. "Well if you do need help, please don't hesitate to ask. You helped a lot of mammals while working here, even me."

Cheong gathers any garbage scraps left behind and throws them away in the nearest trash can. She looks at Julie with a smile tainted with depression. "That promise, I might be able to keep, but just as well depends."

The two women say their goodbyes for the day as both go their separate ways. Cheong speedwalks out of the restaurant's entrance in the opposite direction, and sighs with a heavy heart. _If only they knew, if only Shawn knew…_

* * *

Cheong continues walking down her usual route to her home. The more she walks, the less blinking lights and mammals there were, and more abandoned and empty buildings came in their place. She misses her old job as an art teacher, despite the disobedient and loud children she actually found joy teaching others something that she truly love. Art. Unfortunately the school fired her along with other predator employees as "they do not want to teach their students under risky circumstances."

Life hasn't been the same it was before. Heck, she and her son now live in an abandoned house complex, which was thankfully clean, strong, and free of bugs. For now.

And now she works in an restaurant, a not so family-friendly one to be more exact. The co workers there are kind, interesting even. It was just the looming, dangerous presence of her ticking-time-bomb of a boss. Some of the co workers tried convincing Antellyode to calling one of those restaurant reality shows to fix his restaurant, and to secretly expose Antellyode for the mammal that he is. When they did, however, Antellyode somehow knew and only threatened to lower their paychecks. Which he did.

 _I shouldn't be moping,_ Cheong keeps on telling herself. _I have a job, a house I don't even need to pay for, and a beautiful son who isn't perfect… but that's why I love him._

Luckily, the house isn't so far from the restaurant, only six minutes away. Thankfully for her and her son. _Who knows, maybe I'll come across a surprise…_

Much to Cheong's words, Fate pulls its strings of irony once more.

She slightly trips over a bit, and instinctively looks over her shoulder to see what caused her to trip was. When Cheong did however, the thoughts and emotions left her momentarily as her eyes widen. The sight is… well, shocking by itself.

It appears to be a mammal, but it just has features that just make it look so peculiar. One of the only standard things on this creature are the clothes it's wearing, which consists of gray leggings, and what appears to be one of those jackets gymnasts wear. Its hair seems normal aswell, it is just dark brown, messy with sideswept bangs, and the length is below the shoulders. The body itself is slightly muscular, but based on the body shape and face, it appears feminine. And that is just about it.

There are just so many unusual features that out weighed out the normal ones. The surface of its skin is smoother and thinner than pig's skin surface, while the pigment color is an unfamiliar light yellowish-peachish hue. There is no muzzle or snout at all, it is replaced by a nose that is small and triangular shaped. The paws and feet are the most odd aspects of this creature. The toes on the feet are small and roundish. The paws though, Cheong didn't know if she could call them paws at all! The surface of the paws are smooth and small, and the fingers are long and skinny as if they were made to be grabby.

Cheong internally cringes at the alien sight, _... er, this wasn't the surprise I was hopefully looking forward to, buuuut I'll see what I can work with._

While keeping her eyes on the creatures, she silently reaches for the something blunt in the nearest garbage cans to probe it with. When she feels something long and of styrofoam texture, she pulls back to see that it is a half-broken pool noodle. _How convenient._ Cheong strangely stares at it, but shrugs in response.

Gingerly and slowly, Cheong has a firm grip on the noodle as she cautiously pokes the creature in its side a few times.

"G-guuuhgh…" the creature groans in response. It flinches at the same time, turning over, and curling into a ball to reveal the rest of its body. As it does it bares its teeth, which are revealed to be flat, much to Cheong's relief, even though she herself is a predator. She slightly winces at the sight of the creature in pain. The jacket and leggings are now slightly ripped and dirty from the pavement. And its face retains two fresh bruises on her cheek and temple, and they look as if they are about to bleed. It's alive.

Cheong stares at the creature in pity and shock, _The poor thing, I bet it doesn't even know where it is…_

Now that Cheong's caring side has been triggered, it subsequently initiates a bilateral divide of ethics in her mind. One side makes aware of the consequences of associating with this mammal- creature- whatever it is. Even though it looks harmless and weak, looks can be incredibly deceiving. Cheong has just encountered the creature, and it hasn't even awaken yet. If it were to be awake, it may be capable and dangerous beyond Cheong's knowledge. On the other hand though, it didn't _seem_ to be harmful, its face and clothes are bruised and dirty, and if Cheong doesn't do anything to help it… Some other mammal must come along to find this creature and look after it, can't they?

Cheong, still feeling cautious, pokes the creature with the noodle this time on its jawline and neck. When she did, the creature makes some inaudible sounds of slight pain as it shocks Cheong by muttering something.

"S-st-o-op…"

 _It talks…_ Cheong, despite being relieved, holds her breath. She just found another reason to help the creature, she now doesn't have to worry about communication if she attempts to help it.

Reluctantly, but surely, Cheong puts aside the noodle. She slowly takes off her cardigan and gently rolls the creature around it, making sure it doesn't wake up while moving. Even though it does slightly groans in the process. Without hurrying, she slips the now wrapped mammal into her paws and arms, as if she is carrying a _large_ baby cub. Making sure no one is looking, Cheong fast-walks to her home as quickly as her legs are capable of. As she does, Cheong begins contemplating on her actions. _Oh goodness, I can't believe I just did that. I don't even know what this creature even is at all! I may have committed one of the most densest mistakes to mammalkind! The mammals! What will other mammals think-_

Cheong was belittling herself so much, that she almost misses her small empty house. She walks back a few steps to return to her house. For a few minutes, she just stands in front of it, feeling as if she is about to do something incredibly wrong. She keeps looking back and forth at the house, and at the unconscious creature. Cheong knew she isn't perfect, but she feels way out of line taking so many risky chances in the past. This time could be even worst than the other times. But what is she suppose to do now? Just abandon the creature alone just right after she found it? And let other mammals do what they want to do with her for themselves? Cheong is extremely hesitant at this decision…

 _I need to set a good example for my son. I've already made it this far._ Cheong looks down at the path she had just walked. And ever so slowly, begins to walk towards the entrance of her house, pulling out the ring of keys in her pocket with her right paw, whilst still carrying the creature in her other arm. _It's a chance I took with my son, I guess it'll have to be another chance to take with this creature._

She sighs as she readingly inserts the keys into the door.

* * *

"Shawn!" Cheong shouts for her son, Shawn. He is rambunctious and frisky, something he gets from his father. Which unfortunately weren't very useful traits in this case. Cheong is just glad she and her son weren't living in a public area, or she would have been arrested already. Shawn is the world to Cheong, and leaving him behind to get money just to support him is an incredibly difficult balance to maintain. _Especially when he's taken so much after his father. How could I not find him, this house is smaller than a room in an apartment!_

She looks in the drawers, closets, cupboards, even the fridge. No remnants or traces of Shawn at all. Cheong stomach starts to feel queasy as she begins to panic. Along with being rambunctious and frisky, Shawn is also unfortunately has an underlying penchant for mischievousness. _I know for sure that he didn't get that from his father, it just comes with being a child._

"Aa-ow!" Suddenly, Cheong hears a familiar voice from the living room. Oh no. She briskly runs through the small hallways to her destination. What could possibly have gone wrong this time?

Cheong skids to a stop as she shockingly stares at the sight before her, "Shawn!"

The creature, lying on the floor next to the couch Cheong laid it on, is now conscious, but not fully awake. It is groaning in pain and surprise as its body squirms. The cardigan it was wrapped in is now unrolled from its body, as if it was pulled from her. Cheong already knew who the culprit is, as she sternly stares at a small liger cub. Who is clearly confused and acting as if he has done nothing.

"Shawn Fang! What were you to this poor creature while my back was turned? And where were you when I called your name?"

The liger cub, Shawn flinches. "It wasn't all my fault! I thought that creature-thingy was a monster that snuck in! It didn't look normal! So I tried to attack it!"

As the creature grows more awake. Cheong comes over. She quickly, but gently, hugs and kisses Shawn in a relieved manner. "Just promise me that next time before you attack something, you'll ask me first what it is. You'll actually hurt someone without meaning to, okay?"

Shawn absentmindedly replies, "Sure."

As the creature stirs more the passing second, Cheong gently places her back onto the couch. "Please look after this creature, Shawn. And _please_ , only look after it. Please don't try to touch it in any way."

Shawn nods as he climbs into the arm of the couch curiously keeps his eyes on the creature, in an adorable and comical way with his wide eyes.

Cheong slightly smiles at the sight as she walks only two and a half yards to the kitchen to gather her half-full bottle of water and reused plastic cups for Shawn and the creature. I know for sure that it must feel thirsty.

"Mom!" Shawn calls out from behind her.

"Yes, Shawn?" Cheong responds, as she returns.

"There's something wrong with the monster!" Shawn answers back, "Look! It just opened its eyes and it's not moving or talking or anything like that! Maybe it's broken!"

Cheong cautiously observes the creature. Although the it did not move or say anything, the expression it has clearly speaks for itself. Its current emotions consisted of extreme confusion, shock, and unconvinced.

"Um, hello." Cheong kneels down next to the couch attentively. "I know this might be, shocking to say the least. It was shocking for my son and me. So, if you can talk, please try to not hurry to explain yourself yet. You're hurt."

The creature only stares with wide eyes for what feels like a century, then she opens her mouth. Although, it doesn't talk for the first few seconds.

"Y-y-you t-talk…" It replies in a low raspy voice.

Cheong slightly confused by this reply, answers back. "Well, um, yes. Of course we can talk."

"Y-you w-w-wear clothes…" The shock in its voice is growing more prominent as it talks.

Now Cheong is becoming both more confused and shocked, as she accidently lets Shawn run off his mouth.

"Well, duh! Why wouldn't wear clothes? Only a really crazy mammal wouldn't wear clothes."

"Shawn!" Cheong reprimands Shawn for his sudden rudeness.

The creature's breathing becomes more rapid and panicked. "Y-you act l-like… "

"Yes?" Cheong encourages the creature to keep going.

"P-people."

At this point, Cheong doesn't know what to say. While, an impatient Shawn looks as if he is ready to pounce on the creature. To prevent this, Cheong picks him up and squishes him in her arms.

"Mom! I didn't even do anything yet!"

" _Yet._ " Cheong responds, as she emphasises on the word.

"T-this is a dream right?" The creature begins talking coherently, "It has to be a dream…"

Shawn looks at Cheong pleadingly with those adorable eyes in her arms as if to say _It's not acknowledging our importance and existence! When will you let me get rid of it?!_

Cheong answers by giving him a look that says _Please don't do anything to this creature. Do it for Mommy?_

Shawn immediately gives up as he sighs of defeat and folds his arms, disgruntled.

Cheong, pleased, returns her focus to the creature. "Could you be more specific when you said 'we act like people'?"

The creature gulps, and opens its mouth to answer. "You're a tiger. The cub you're holding is a…" It takes a funny look at Shawn and resumes her sentence, "I have no idea what he even is at all."

Shawn bares his sharp teeth as he almost leaps out of Cheong's arms, until she prevents him from doing so by squishing some more.

"Continue," Cheong replies.

"Well, you both are animals. Animals can't walk on two feet. They don't wear clothes. And they do not, for a fact, vocally speak."

Cheong is incredibly surprised by this answer. She can't help but feel offended. _Perhaps the creature is oblivious to what it just said._ With such a frank response, and the fact that this creature is nowhere similar to any of the mammals in existence at all. It _has_ to be unaware of what it just said. As Cheong regains her composure and prevents Shawn from squirming in his arms, she clears her throat to ask once more.

"Could you tell us what you _are_ exactly? Cheong asks as she gestures her eyes to a struggling angry Shawn to the creature.

The creature, noticing Cheong's gesture, gives Shawn, a funny look as he glares at the creature and is practically _laboring_ to get out of her arms as soon as possible.

Uh, sure?" The creature responds, unsure. "Hold on a sec." It suddenly stops. "If I do tell you, you're not going to try and hurt me. Are you?"

Cheong only gets more shocked by each moment. _What kind of a world does this creature originate from?_ "Oh course not! I might be a predator, but can never bring myself to hurt other living things!"

The creature is startled by this sudden outburst, tucks into the cardigan it wraps into.

"Scaredy-cat," Shawn teases the intimidated creature with glee.

Cheong gets him to be quiet by glaring at him sternly, then returns her attention to the creature. "I'm sorry if I have frightened you, please don't be shy."

The creature, clearly unconfident, regains itself as it steadily breathes through its nose. "Well, you probably never heard of it before, but I'm what you call..."

It hesitates, "...um, a human."

Cheong listens to the foreign word as she suddenly hears her son snicker. "That's the most dumbest pea-brained name for a monster I've ever heard in my life! I can't even say it right!" Hee-yoo-mon- "

"Well you're no different, kid!" The creature sits up, obviously offended, and retaliates. "You look like some science experiment gone awry! Why don't you tell me what you are so I can return the friggin favor?!"

"You're so lucky that my mommy's holding me right now!" Shawn snaps back in return.

"Enough!" Cheong interrupts the two. "Shawn if you're going to keep on interrupting us, I suggest you should just go into your room and occupy yourself with the comics and mangas I brought for you."

Shawn doesn't leave at first, but finally leaps out of Cheong's arms as he begrudgingly walks only two and a half yards into the hallway and opening the door to a room. As Shawn walks into the room and closes the door behind him, he mutters "Parents always act like it's the kids' fault… "

With the door now closed, the creature stares at Cheong strangely. "No offense or anything, but you managed to _buy_ him comics and manga?"

"Yes," Cheong answers. "They only costed somewhere around $5.00. I think."

"Oh." The creature responds.

For a few moments, neither of them unable to find their voices. Cheong, however, manages to break the silence out of awkwardness. "So, you said you were a creature called a human, am I correct?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, my name is Cheong. I found you unconscious on the streets on my way from work, and I took you with me at the last minute."

The creature, though still in shock and disbelief, relaxes her tense muscles in response to Cheong as she awkwardly looks at her. "Well... thanks for helping me. I probably would've died on the spot if you didn't help."

Cheong sighs slightly, "Well you were hurt and dirtied. I don't think I've would have wanted that to happen if that were me or my son." She pours the human a little cup of water from her bottle, "I'm puzzled though, where did you come from? You looked as if you fell from such a height, you're covered in scars and bruises."

The human stares at Cheong, looking equally as puzzled. "I actually have no idea at all! I was just on this bus with my cousin and some other passengers, then the driver fell, and suddenly we were headed for some unfinished construction site. And just when we were about to fall off, I just felt myself hit against something hard and solid."

Cheong, beginning to feel concerned, hands the human the cup of water and pours another cup. "That must of been when you hit the pavement of the sidewalk."

The human slowly nods in agreement.

"But if you were just inside a bus that was about to head towards an accident, how did you end up on the streets of Zootopia?"

"Zootopia? That's the name of this place?" The human asks.

"Erm, more specifically the name of the city I live in currently." Cheong corrects quickly.

The human exhale as she gingery pulls her body more upright and rubs her forehead. "This is just beyond confusing. I feel like I'm in some cartoon movie. I don't even know where I am or why I'm here, but… "

It exhales even more, "This is either just a really _really_ lucid dream, or it's actually happening."

Cheong gains a sudden random thought for a moment, _This human and I are taking this peculiar situation very_ _very_ _peacefully_! She gets up from her kneeling position with two cups of water in her hand, "I'd probably check a few times with both the former and the latter." Cheong continues to stand, trying not to loom over the human in an intimidating manner. "Until then, you'll have to stay here. But that does not mean I trust you yet. We're going to have to learn about each other if you want to stay safe. And do not by any means go outside this house, the last thing we want is to be exposed throughout the media. The city has been through alot lately, and I don't think you'd want to be captured for any means at all."

The human lets out, this time, a somewhat emotional and shaky breath, "Believe me, I have been trying to escape the media since I was six."

For a few moments, Cheong looks at the creature with sympathy, before remembering her reason of getting up. "I need to bring Shawn his water."

As Cheong is about to leave, she momentarily stops and looks at the human once more. "My name is Cheong Fang, and my son's name is Shawn."

The human stares at Cheong for a few seconds silently, with homesick eyes drained of emotion. "You can call me G.V., G.V. Kang."

* * *

 **BTW, sorry if this chapter took longer to come out than usual. This is the longest and most challenging chapters I've written so far. Also, please review, follow and favorite! Bye!**


End file.
